Mort ou pas ?
by aserre
Summary: Après La Bataille Finale retrouvé le corps de Voldemort, mort, mais aucune trace de l'Elu. Chapitre deux en ligne, plutot déprimant.
1. Chapter 1

Poudlard, dans la foret interdite.

Drago Malfoy observait une sorte de clairière, un grand cercle vide de toute vie, aucun végétal ne semblait vouloir germer ici, c'était là qu'était mort le seigneur noir lors de la bataille finale, on y avait retrouvé sont corps mais jamais celui d'Harry Potter. Le monde magique avait pleuré la perte du Héros et même si il avait toujours pensé qu'il se réjouirait d'une telle situation il s'était quand même senti triste.

Depuis cette disparition parfois au coucher du soleil on pouvait entendre un chant venir du cœur de la foret interdite. Personne n'avait réussi à en déterminer l'origine du chant, ne pouvant entrée sous le couvert des arbres, repoussés par les divers habitants de la foret, hybride comme animaux parfois étrange. Personne n'avait le droit de voir le « Roi » comme ils l'appelaient.

Ils s'étaient résignés laissant le mystère en rester un mais lui voulait savoir, connaitre celui qui chantait cet air si triste. Le regard dans le vague et perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas approcher une toute jeune licorne au poils noirs et sursauta quand l'équidé tapa du pied. L'animal avait l'air boudeur malgré cela il lui adressa la parole :

-Viens avec moi, notre « Roi » veut te rencontrer.

Drago resta immobile, très surpris par l'annonce puis hocha de la tête

-Je te suis.

L'animal le regarda et lâcha un dernière phrase avant de se détourner :

-Ne salissez pas l'honneur qu'il vous fait.

Drago ne dit rien et se contenta de le suivre entre les arbres, il sentait des regards plus ou moins amicaux sur son passage. Ils avançaient vers le cœur de la foret l'atmosphère d'abord sombre et oppressante semblait à chaque pas se détendre, s'apaiser. Ils débouchèrent sur une clairière herbeuse ou la petite licorne s'arrêta.

-Traverse la clairière, tu le trouveras vers la source.

Le blond acquiesça puis avança, il entendait le clapotis de l'eau sur les roches. Assis de l'autre coté du ruisseau une frêle silhouette semblait regarder l'eau s'écouler. Il semblait vêtu d'une étoffe végétale, au teinte de vert assez sombre. Il releva finalement la tête faisant voleter des mèches de sa longue chevelure brune et plongea son regard dans celui de Malfoy, les pupilles était d'un vert profond striées d'un éclat couleur or liquide.

-Malfoy… Je me disais bien que je connaissais cette magie.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je pensais être un sorcier jusqu'à la révélation.

-Une révélation ?

Pour toute réponse le brun repoussa ses cheveux dévoilant ses oreilles, allongées et pointues.

-Un elfe ? Un sorcier transformé en elfe…

-Elles sont apparues le jour final.

-Lors de la chute de …

-Oui à la fin du combat.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Réfléchis, j'étais un sorcier, j'ai disparu, j'ai combattu…

-Dans quel camp ?

-Me vois-tu avec les Ombres ?

-Non, avec la Lumière alors.

-Oui, je ne suis pas porté pour mort je crois, sans preuve se serait surprenant, réfléchis Drago

-Tu me parais familier…

-Je t'ai côtoyé avant la guerre.

-Les seul qui me côtoyaient sont soit mes amis actuels soit des morts

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu avoir été un de tes amis… Notre relation était bien moins positive

-Négative ? Donc, ennemis, disparus, combattant de l'ordre… Non… ça ne peut pas être toi… Tu ne peux pas être Potter…

Le brun sourit.

-Et si, il t'en aura fallu du temps Drago pour trouver.

-Alors le « Roi », celui qui chante, c'est toi Potter ?

-Oui

- Pourquoi te caches-tu ? Tu as sauvé le monde non ?

-J'ai sauvé le monde c'est vrai mais je fais peur, je le sais, je suis trop fort, ça inquiète. Je ne veux pas être un phénomène de crains à la fois crains et adulé, toujours surveillé.

-Pourquoi m'avoir laissé venir alors, je pourrais aller tout raconter ?

-Je suis en sécurité ici, tous les habitants de la foret me protègent, et tu ne le feras pas n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'es-ce que je gagne en échange de ta tranquillité ?

Harry soupira, Drago regarda un bref instant par-dessus son épaule et put voir un sombral aux yeux flamboyant s'approcher puis pour l'épaule du brun du bout de son nez décharné, une grimace douloureuse passa fugitivement sur le visage délicat.

-Ne t'inquiète pas il ne fera rien, retourne avec les autres.

L'animal secoua la tête puis obéi retournant dans l'ombre des arbres

-Qu'es-ce que tu as dans le dos ?

-Une autre raison de ma présence ici.

- Explique-toi.

-Il sera plus simple de te montrer, approche.

Le blond acquiesça puis lentement contourna le brun se plaçant dans son dos pendant qu'il faisait glisser son vêtement sans quitter Malfoy du regard. Lentement Harry dévoila une longue plaie partant de son épaule droite jusqu'à sa hanche gauche, le blond grimaça et lentement approcha sa main de la blessure, guettant une réaction du brun qui ne bougea pas se contentant de le fixer. Les doigt pâle touchèrent la peau à quelques centimètres de la blessure.

-Je ne peux pas la refermer, elle résiste à ma magie…

-Me permets-tu d'essayer quelque chose ?

-Si tu veux. Magie Noire ?

-Oui, ça risque d'être douloureux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le blond sorti sa baguette tout en gardant une main sur le dos de l'elfe. Il prononça une incantation et Harry grimaça, il tenta de poser une main sur ses blessures mais Drago saisi ses poignets pour l'en empêcher.

-N'y touche pas, je sais que ça fais mal mais ça marche.

Harry baissa la tête, la douleur frisait l'intolérable et il devait se concentrer pour se contrôler. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne vit pas Drago se mettre face à lui et resta stupéfait quand il senti qu'il l'embrassait. Il recula et Drago soupira

-Laisse toi aller, concentre toi sur moi, oubli la douleur…

Et il reprit possession des lèvres du brun qui après un temps d'hésitation osa répondre timidement aux attentes du blond, entrouvrant ses lèvres et cédant ainsi le passa à la langue mutine du blond. La douleur dans le dos du brun en même temps que Drago se faisait de plus en plus entreprenante, glissant ses mains sur le torse fin de l'elfe qui le repoussa doucement.

-Drago…

-Hm ?

-Je… Je n'ai plus mal, tu as réussi, merci.

Et il amorça un mouvement pour se relever mais Drago l'en empêcha, saisissant son poignet délicat et l'attirant à lui pour s'emparer violement de sa bouche. Le blond passa une main derrière la nuque d'Harry pour l'empêcher de fuir et posa la seconde dans son dos. Passée la surprise Harry chercha à se débattre mais Drago resserra sa prise le retenant contre lui. A bout de souffle il détacha finalement leur lèvres.

-Je… Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée, Drago.

- Tais-toi et profite…

-Non…

La réponse était tremblante et Drago prit le temps de l'observer, l'embarra, l'incertitude et peut-être même un peu de peur se lisait dans son regard et sur son visage, Drago sourit puis éclata de rire.

-Non… Avec toutes les emmerdes qui te sont tombées dessus, t'es encore puceau ?

-Quand voulais-tu que je… voilà… et avec qui ?

-T'avais plein d'occasion et ce n'était pas les volontaires qui manquaient.

-Et les sentiments la dedans ?

-Ou voir des sentiments alors que ce sont juste des réactions d'hormones ?

Harry soupira puis baissa la tête.

-T'en as donc rien à foutre des autres, il n'y a que ta petite personne qui compte hein ?

-Non, c'était vrai avant que tu disparaisses, j'ai changé, j'ai en quelques sorte souffert de ta disparition, tu ne l'a pas fait pour attendre celui ou celle que tu aimais ?

-Oui mais il n'a jamais rien vu…

- Si il n'a rien vu c'est qu'il ne regardait pas, moi je te vois et tu… tu provoque des choses étrange en moi.

Harry sourit et effleura les lèvres de Drago avec les siennes puis cacha son visage dans le cou du blond.

-D'accord, je veux bien te faire confiance.

L fallu quelques dizaines de secondes à Drago pour comprendre les paroles de l'elfe, puis il sourit et laissa glisser ses main sur la peau douce et légèremet à la chemise qui subint halée du brun, d'abord sur son torse puis dans son dos, retraçant la pâle ligne blanche, seule vestige de la blessure. Harry soupira avec délice puis lentement défit les attaches de la robe de sorcier du blond, le faisant cesser ses caresses le temps de la lui retirer complètement pour la jeter plus loin, il s'attaqua ensuite à la chemise qui subit le même sort.

Pendant qu'Harry était concentré sur son effeuillage, Drago en profita pour laisser courrir ses lèvres et sa langues sur le cou et l'épaule du brun alors que ses mains caressait délicatement ses omoplates, entamant une lente descente vers les hanches ou elle détachèrent habilement la ceinture qui tenait encore le vêtement sur le brun.

Face à face, ils se regardaient sans ciller puis après un sourire Drago s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres et laissant ses doigts agiles courrir sur sa peau, sur ses cuisses, son ventre, ses hanches sans jamais faire mine de se rapprocher de la zone cruciale. Harry, les yeux à demi fermés sous les décharges de plaisir et de frustration avait ancré son regard à celui de Drago toujours torse nu.

-Drago… s'il te plait…

Le concerné sourit et fit s'allonger l'elfe d'une simple poussée du plat de la main contre son épaule, il finit ensuite de se dédhabiller prestement puis s'allongea sur le brun, les faisant gémir de concert sous les sensations.

Le blond ondula des hanches frottant leurs deux érections et leurs arrachant un nouveau gémissement à Harry qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de se retenir sans vraiment y arriver.

Drago caressait lentement le corps du brun, se rapprochant progressivement du membre de l'elfe gémit qui gémit quand il commença de langoureux va et viens, pendant se temps ses lèvres descendait le long de son corpzs commençant le long de sa machoire passant dans son cou puis sur son torse provoquant des halètement d'Harry il continua sa descente regardant toujours le visage crispé par le plaisir du brun. Il le surpris en prenant soudainement sa verge en bouche le faisant presque crier sous les sensations. Drago pompait allègrement alors que ses mains se glissait sur les fesses du brun qui sembla se crisper. Drago se redressa à demi et le regarda avant de sourire doucement.

-Ne t'inquitète pas… Détends-toi…

Lentement Harry acquiesça et se força à se détendre, Drago repris alors ses caresses de ses mains autant que de sa bouche. Hésitant, Harry fit délicatement glisser ses doigt dans les cheveux de Drago et entreprit d'humidifier les doigt que lui présentait le blond devinant aisement les intention du blond. Quand ce dernier les estima suffisement humides il les fit redescendre le long de la colonne du brun le faisant frémir.

Les sensation grandissait encore et encore dans le corps d'Harry qui se sentait partir, il resserra sa prise sur la chevelure de Drago, pour le prévenir, mais contrairement aux attentes de l'elfe Drago accentua encore ces mouvements lui faisant voir des étoiles…

Drago profita de la plénitude du brun pour insinuer un premier doigt en lui, tellement perdu dans ses étoiles Harry le senti peu, une gêne presque indolore. Le blond se coucha sur l'elfe, venant l'embrasser qlissant en même temps un second doigt en lui, le faisant gémir sourdement.

Drago attendit de le sentir se détendre avant de commencer à bouger ses doigts, écartant doucement les muscles tout en continuant de l'embrasser sur le visage et dans le cou, progressivement il voyait le plaisir revenir sur le visage du brun. Le troisième et dernier doigt entra sans problème majeur. Drago effectuait de léger mouvement de ciseau et il sentit Harry se cambrer quand il effleura sa prostate.

-La ! Encore ! Re… Recommence… s'il te plait…

Un sourire aux lèvres Drago s'executa volontiers, tirant des sons affolants au brun qui en cria même quand la main libre du sorcier se referma sur son erection, le faisant une nouvelle fois rejoindre les étoiles et se répandre dans la main bienfaitrice. Drago retira ses mains et Harry plongea sa tête dans son cou. Lentement il fit entre son sexe douloureusement tendu dans l'intimité vierge du survivant qui crispa ses mains dans son dos tout en gémissant de douleur…

-Drago…

-Chut, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer, ça va aller Harry… Fais moi confiance.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre alors que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, larme que le blond vint cueillir de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne coulent sur son visage. Lentement ses mains pales caressait sa peau, flattant le dos, les cote, passant de manière aérienne sur son ventre, venant finalement caresser son sexe.

Lentement la douleur que ressentait Harry refluait laissant place au plaisir, D'un léger mouvement de hanche il encouragea Drago à se mouvoir, ce dernier commença de lent mouvement de hanche, accélérant progressivement au même rythme qu'il sentait Harry se détendre, se dernier se cambra violement quand il heurta sa prostate, qu'il s'acharna à martyriser délicieusement, le faisant gémir et crier.

Harry se noyait sous les sensations, suffoquant presque, il sentit Drago se pencher sur lui, embrassant son cou, remontant vers son visage, alors qui lui-même s'agrippait au blond pour ne pas perdre totalement pied.

Leur lèvres se trouvèrent et très vite la langue du blond se glissa dans la bouche du brun attirant sa consœur dans un ballet sensuel. Encore une fois Harry trouva le septième ciel mais il entraine cette fois-ci Drago avec lui, les laissant essoufflés et en sueur l'un à coté de l'autre

-Drago ?

-… Oui ?

-Celui que j'attendais pour ce qu'on viens de faire, c'est… c'était toi…

Drago le regarda, surpris puis éclata de rire, complètement hystérique.

-Tu m'attendait… Haha… T'étais amoureux… de moi… Haha… Mon dieu… C'est une blague ? Tu rigole ? C'est ça ?

Drago s'était tu, Harry regardait le sol, il sursauta quand le blond glissa une main sur sa joue et releva son visage le regardant au fond des yeux avant de l'embrasser.

-Jure moi que c'est la vérité, que ce n'est pas un mauvaise plaisanterie ?

-Je te le jure, je…

-Je t'aime Harry.

Le brun soupira et se colla contre Drago qui referma ses bras autour de lui.

-Moi aussi je… je t'aime Drago…. Plus que tout…

-Reviens avec moi dans le monde sorcier.

-Je… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Fais moi confiance.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux puis acquiesça lentement. Ils se rhabillèrent puis ensemble sortirent de la foret.

Réponse au reviews :

-Nikushin : J'aime moi-même très peu la fin que j'ai faite, j'ai toujours du mal avec les fins… c'est mon problème qu'il faut que j'arrive à corriger.

-Pilkaa : j'avoue c'est un peu enfantin mais c'était ma période, cette fic a bientôt un ans alors bon voila, c'est la première fic que j'ai écrite jusqu'au bout. Pour l'éventualité d'une suite c'est une possibilité mais il faut que je trouve une inspiration…

FluoResCenT : dsl pour le mp je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y avait eu un petit problème avec mes écrits...

liberlycaride : j'ai eu droit a un drole de problème, un remake de la fic par je ne sait quoi... Pour la question non je n'ai pas encore de bêta...

Endlessluna : pareil que pour liberlycaride

Merci pour ces avis, c'est très gentil, très motivant…


	2. Chapter 2

Un ange Déchu

Il était la, tel un ange tombé du ciel, déchu de ses ailes.

Je ne voyais que son dos, ne pouvant qu'imaginer son regard posé sur l'eau

Je me rapproche, encore, distinguant toujours mieux son corps.

Perdu dans son désespoir il ne me distinguait ni m'entendais dans le noir.

Une nuit d'été, un ange désillusionné…

Ces rimes (si l'on peut appeler cela comme ça) sont de moi, elles me sont venu le soir du premier avril, après une blague idiote qui m'a fait beaucoup de peine ainsi qu'à d'autre personne… Si un commentaire vous viens sur ses lignes en plus de celle que vous allez lire si dessous, les reviews ne coute rien et elles font toujours plaisir même pour une critique tant qu'elle est justifiée. Elles sont la seule récompense des auteurs… Merci beaucoup à tous même à ceux qui ne laissent pas de trace de leurs passage sur cette page pour m'avoir lu et à une prochaine fois… kiss.

Harry se tenait assis au bord du lac de Poudlard, le regard posé sur la lune montante de ce début de nuit, le croissant blanchâtre éclairait doucement le parc autour de lui, il était seul, il poussa un long soupir alors qu'il serait ses genoux contre son torse y posant son menton et laissant couler une larme. Il avait voulu le croire, lui faire confiance, et lui avait tout gâché, tout détruit, même son cœur.

Cela faisait maintenant 4ans qu'il avait quitté la foret pour suivre Draco et retourner dans le monde qu'il avait sauvé. Il avait hésité ce jour la, il savait maintenant qu'il n'aurait pas du, que le blond n'avait finalement pas changé. Ce même blond avait trahi sa confiance, l'avait trahi dans son être, mais également dans son âme. Au début tout s'était si bien passé, il était resté caché dans le grand manoir Malfoy dont Drago avait hérité, rassemblant son courage pour oser reparaitre face à tout ceux qui me croyais mort.

_**POV Harry**_

J'ai oser me montrer seulement 6 mois plus tard, Drago avait organisé un rassemblement sur le chemin de traverse, après une brève annonce sur ma survie, je suis monté sur l'estrade à coté de lui, vêtu d'un robe de sorcier ocre mettant en avant ma peau devenue claire, et mes yeux à l'éclat toujours aussi vert. Certains se sont immédiatement révolté, me traitant de menteur, d'usurpateur, d'autres n'ont pas su, ont hésités, et certains encore ont voulus y croire, particulièrement ceux qui m'avait vraiment connus avant. Deux se sont approchés, et les larmes me sont montées au yeux devant la lueur d'espoir dans leurs regards. Ron et Hermione m'ont ouvert les bras et je me suis jeté dedans savourant nos retrouvailles, leur présences m'avait manquées. Ce bonheur me parait si loin aujourd'hui…

Je sais qu'il est la, à moins d'une dizaine de mètres derrière moi, il va encore s'excuser, cela fait 2 mois qu'il le fait après chaque « erreur » comme il les appelle, ses incartades avec d'autres… J'ai pardonné plusieurs fois, cédant sous son insistance, ses excuses que je suis toujours le seul à obtenir. Encore ce soir il vient en silence s'asseoir à coté de moi, c'est toujours comme ça, je le surprend et reviens ici pleurer ce qu'il déchire un peu plus à chaque fois en moi. Comme toujours il va s'excuser d'une voix douce, si douce qui au début me faisait lui pardonner mais qui maintenant ne fait que m'attrister un peu plus.

-Harry… Excuse-moi… C'est une erreur, une monumentale erreur…

Habituellement je le laisse continuer, continuer à s'excuser pour racheter une erreur qu'il répète toujours. Mais aujourd'hui je l'interromps.

-Une erreur que tu répète encore Drago, j'ai voulu te croire il y a 4 ans, ça avait si bien commencé… Pourquoi as-tu donc tout gâché ?

-Mais Harry…

-Non Drago, plus d'excuses bidon, je peux plus… Ce soir tout s'achève. Plus de nous, juste toi et moi qui ne te suivrait plus. Je te dis merci de m'avoir aidé à revenir dans ce monde mais ça suffit, j'ai trop souffert de toi par la suite.

_**Fin POV Harry**_

Drago ne dis rien pour se défendre, Harry avait tout simplement raison, c'est vrai, depuis plusieurs mois maintenant il batifolait à droite à gauche, quand Harry n'était pas la, quand il savait qu'il était avec ses amis, car malgré qu'ils ne travaillent ni l'un ni l'autre, ils passent tout deux leurs journées à l'extérieur du grand Manoir Malfoy.

Drago soupira finalement, il tenait à Harry, c'était vrai, plus qu'il n'avait jamais tenu à personne, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à refouler cet aspect de lui qui l'entrainait inconsciemment à faire souffrir tout ceux qui pouvaient tenir à lui.

-Je n'ai aucune excuse Harry, je le sais… Mais tu sais, je… je t'aime…

-Non… ne dis pas ça… ne me fais pas plus de mal…

-Harry…

Il tendit lentement la main et toucha l'épaule du brun du bout des doigts. Harry sursauta et tourna lentement les yeux vers le blond, ses beaux yeux tellement vert, noyer dans par des larmes. Toujours aussi lentement il approcha encore sa main et la posa sur la joue d'Harry, essuya délicatement les larmes avant quelles ne s'échappent.

-Je comprend que tu me déteste… Je ne t'empêcherait pas de faire ce que tu veux, même si ça t'éloigne de moi. Je t'aime et je t'attendrais. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, jusqu'à la mort si il le faut, tant que tu reviendra pas.

-Tu m'oubliera vite…

-Je ne pourrais t'oublier, même si je le voulais.

Harry soupira. Drago se releva et l'aida à faire de même, il se pencha vers le brun, l'embrassa légèrement l'espace d'une seconde puis s'éloigna rapidement, il comprenait mais il sentait tout son corps se tordre d'une douleur qui lui semblait étrange, il avait envie de vomir tout en sachant qu'il n'y réussirait pas, qu'il avait des larmes aux yeux mais qu'elles ne coulerait pas. Il passa les barrières anti-transplanage de Poudlard et regagna son manoir se laissant tomber dans le lit qu'il avait partagé tant de nuits avec le brun, respirant à fond l'odeur légèrement boisé de celui qu'il avait tant fait souffrir. Comme on le dit souvent on ne se rend compte de la valeur des chose que lorsqu'on les a perdus. Drago ne sortait plus du manoir, ne mangeait plus ou presque, n'arrivant à dormir à peine une heure ou deux chaque nuit, jamais il n'aurait pensé que le brun lui manquerait autant.

Harry avait voulu partir, il était allé sur le continent, s'éloignant de l'Angleterre, explorant la France, l'Italie, ainsi que les pays méditerranéens mais partout il lui semblait voir Drago, lui provoquant des décharges alors qu'il revoyait à chaque fois cette nuit la, ou il avait ressentit le mal-être si fort du sang-pur alors qu'il s'éloignait.

A peine 2 petits mois plus tard il revenait en Grande-Bretagne. Il ne fallu pas une journée pour que la nouvelle fasse le tour de la presse sorcière. Il était retourné dans l'ancienne maison de son parrain. Il passa une nuit agitée, rêvant comme toujours depuis son départ d'un ange blond au yeux gris argent, prostré dans l'obscurité toujours grandissante. Il fut réveillé au aurore par des coups frappés violement contre sa porte. Il se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit à Blaise Zabini, un ami de Drago avec lequel il avait sympathisé, mais il sut immédiatement que le métis n'était pas venue pour lui taper la causette. Au contraire, à peine la porte refermée Harry évita de justesse un coup de poing au visage.

-Woh Blaise du calme… Explique moi ce qui se passe avant de me frapper.

-C'est ta putain de connerie qui l'a mis dans cette état !

-Qui ?

-Mais Drago ! Bordel, c'est une loque depuis que t'es parti, il se laisse crever…

-Quoi ! Mais… Non…

-Tu me crois pas. Va le voir, rend toi compte par toi-même. Tu le trouveras dans votre ancienne chambre, il n'en sort plus.

Harry se dirigea vers la cheminée et se rendit par cheminette au manoir. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier de marbre et courut presque jusqu'à la chambre qui avait été la leur, il ouvrit lentement le bâtant en bois sombre, anxieux de ce qu'il allait trouvé derrière. La pièce était sombre, les rideaux tirés masquant presque totalement la lumière, il entra avec hésitation, son regard se tourna immédiatement vers sa droite, vers le lit ou une silhouette semblait roulé en boule sur le lit.

Il s'approcha en silence et distingua finalement le blond recroquevillé en position fœtale sur le lit.

-Drago… ?

Sa question à peine murmurée provoqua un violent sursaut du blondinet qui se redressa et chercha le brun de ses yeux hagard, qui finit par croiser le regard vert inquiet qui lentement lui ouvrit les bras où Drago se jeta sans l'ombre d'une hésitation inspirant à plein poumon l'odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

Délicatement Harry fit courir ses mains sur Drago, constatant sa maigreur, il baissa les yeux sur la chevelure blonde, qui avait poussé de manière anarchique et dont on avait prit aucun soin.

-Harry… tu… tu es revenu…

-Oui. Si tu savais comme ça me fait mal de savoir que c'est de ma faute si tu as dépéri comme ça…

-Non… C'est ma faute si je n'avais pas fais le crétin ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Ne pars pas Harry, s'il te plait.

-Je ne partirait plus jamais si c'est pour te retrouver comme ça, car tu sais Drago, je n'ai pas pu passer à autre chose, tu fais toujours parti omniprésente de ma vie. Je t'aime tant.

-Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi je t'aime, je ne te laisserai plus d'excuse pour partir Harry, plus jamais.

Harry le serra contre lui, il allait tout recommencer et tout deviendrait beau. Il remonterait la pente pour pouvoir regarder le ciel sans que jamais les nuage ne viennent provoquer de l'ombre en eux…

Voila, presque tous dans les review me demandait une suite la voila, mes fic reflètent la plupart du temps ce que je ressens, toute la partie triste a été écrite pendant une période assez déprimante ses dernières semaines alors que la fin date de quelques jours a peine, je vous la mets en ligne tout de suite et désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, mais j'ai longtemps hésité à la faire cette suite.

Ne me tapez pas pour les malheurs du survivant international mais j'ai des périodes ou j'aime maltraiter le ou les héros et héroïnes de mes fics


End file.
